Pearl Gesner
Pearl Gesner is the owner of the dairy farm Little Patch of Heaven, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. She is voiced by Carole Cook. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Pearl is an elderly farmer who owns a farm called Little Patch of Heaven. Like any farmer, she tends to her farm and livestock. She is shown to love and care for all the animals that live on her farm, especially Maggie, a show cow that was sold by her previous owner and whom Pearl took in. She is also revealed to keep a few photos of her farm animals as fond memories, including one of her bottle-feeding Grace when she was a calf. Later, Sheriff Sam Brown arrives on the farm and shows Pearl another bank notice, explaining that the banks are going to auction off her home if she can't pay the full amount she owes them because they are losing so much money due to cattle rustlers leaving behind so many bankrupt ranchers. He then suggests that Pearl sell off a few of her livestock to pay the debt. This angers Pearl, who explains that her farm animals are family and that she would never sell them. She then chases the Sheriff off her property in a fury. Pearl is later seen mourning over her three cows, who had gone AWOL in an attempt to save her farm, and wonders if she will ever see them again. Nevertheless, she is also upset about losing Little Patch of Heaven to the highest bidder, as she had no choice but to auction off her remaining farm animals after Alameda Slim, disguised as Yancy O'Del, had closed the deal with the Sheriff. When Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway eventually return to the farm, the three cows manage to trap and expose Slim's true identity. Pearl becomes shocked and horrified that the auctioneer buying her farm is Alameda Slim, and the outlaw is then roped up and arrested by Sam. The Sheriff later arrives with the reward money and asks Pearl if she can find any use for it, to which she happily states that her farm is saved and pays the debt she owes the bank. Afterwards, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with everyone smiling save Jeb. At the end of the film, Pearl dances with Sam as they and all the farm animals (who are also seen dancing) celebrate Little Patch of Heaven being salvaged and re-opened. Disney Parks Pearl appeared at the "Little Patch of Heaven Petting Farm" (which was the "Big Thunder Ranch" area themed to Home on the Range) at Disneyland for meet and greets for promotion of the film. After the attraction closed in 2005, Pearl had vanished and has not made appearances at any of the Disney Parks since. Gallery Images Pearl Gesner Clipart.gif home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-298.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-326.jpg|Pearl gathering apples Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-332.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg|Pearl dancing with her animals home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg Pearl laughing with the chicks.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|Pearl introduces Maggie to the rest of the animals home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg|"Morning, Sam. Is that ornery horse gettin' away from you again?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1101.jpg|Sam gives pearl a bank notice, explaining that her farm will have to go into auction home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1296.jpg|"I'm sorry, I'm just dang plum out of ideas." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5093.jpg|Pearl packing her stuff, misses her cows dearly Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5133.jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7668.jpg|Pearl sadly prepares to leave Patch of Heaven home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7742.jpg|When she sees an off rail train heading straight for Sam Pearl pushes Sam out of the way of the train.jpg|Pearl pushes Sam out of the way of the off rail train Sam_and_Pearl.jpg|Pearl and Sam shocked to see that the would-be auctioneer is Alameda Slim! home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7987.jpg|"Woo-wee! My farm is saved!" Sam offers Pearl Slim's reward money to pay off the debt, to her delight" Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8143.jpg|Patch of Heaven saved and everyone is smiling (except Jeb) Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg|Sam and Pearl dancing with all the animals Trivia *In the original version of Home on the Range, Pearl was going to be a male farmer before the script changed. Category:Elderly Category:Movie Heroes Category:Western Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Poor Category:Pure Good Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Officials